


Happy Dance

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: A bit of fluff for the big guy, because he need it.
Relationships: Luther Hargreeves & Reader
Kudos: 5





	Happy Dance

The boy was on cloud nine right now, his feet seemingly hovering above the ground as he entered his bedroom. A nervous energy radiated from him, a build up of excitement threatening to explode from every atom of his being. She had said yes. It had only taken him four months to pluck up the courage to ask if she wanted to go for a coffee sometime and she had said YES!

Every morning, Luther wandered down to the newsstand to pick up a paper, it was a small part of his routine that set him up for the day and he cherished the brief walk no matter what the weather. It had been a crisp autumn morning when he spotted her, tangled in her dog’s leash as the excited puppy ran circles around her ankles. From pure instinct, he had reached out and steadied her, gently holding onto her arm as she unknotted the cable entwined around her calves. 

Once released, she had looked up at him and smiled, and that was it. From that moment to this, Luther was completely smitten. That morning, he had been unable to form actual words, he had simply nodded at her and then continued on his way. The rest of the day had been spent mentally torturing himself over his lack of courage, his awkwardness, his missed opportunity. 

Luckily for him, his morning stroll coincided with her dog walk and each morning they passed on the street, exchanging soft smiles and occasional pleasantries. Each morning he vowed to pluck up the nerve to introduce himself and every day he let the moment pass him by. Until today.

Today, the puppy had jumped up at him, excited to see his friend, and you had begun to apologise profusely, saying you had been trying to train him but the little monster seemed to have zero boundaries. Luther had knelt down with a chuckle and made fuss of the fuzzball, his deep voice assuring you that it was fine. He had felt your eyes on him and his cheeks flushed a little. Getting to his feet once more, he finally introduced himself, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes met yours. The words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them, desperate to finally escape. “Hey, you think, maybe, you might want to go get a coffee sometime? With me?” 

The grin on his face grew impossibly wider as he replayed the memory in his mind. She had said yes. She had said yes and given him her number, a number which was now safely stored in his phone simply waiting to be put to use. Luther closed his eyes and let the energy bubble over, his body moving in what could only be described as an attempt at dancing. He was euphoric and as he whirled around his bedroom he couldn’t help but feel this was the beginning of something amazing.


End file.
